Divorce Papers
by Ravenclaw.Scarf.B.L.R.C
Summary: She finds the divorce papers on her desk and when she confronts Max he tells her he wants nothing more to do with her. But when a familiar face turns up will Max realise what he's missing? Zax one shot.


**Just a short little one shot set somewhere around late February. I hope you enjoy.**

Zoe sat up. Since the wedding she had struggled to sleep. She missed having Max next to her, she missed snuggling into his chest and having his strong arms wrapped around her.

All she could ever think about was him.

Zoe took comfort in the hoodie he'd left behind last week when he'd stayed the night. Every night she clung on to it and breathed in the sweet smell of Max. She picked up the navy jumper, he had been wearing it the first time they'd kissed.

She glanced at the clock.

5:13.

Too early, but she got up anyway and walked into the bathroom. She switched on the shower and stepped into the steady stream of water. As it cascaded over her she began to cry. When they'd kissed and spent the night together she thought everything would be okay again. But he decided otherwise.

As she stood in the shower she lost track of time. But eventually the tears stopped and she got out the shower, got dressed and applied her makeup. She used her makeup like a mask now. Hiding her sorrow.

As she slipped on her heels and turned on the coffee machine she felt her eyes begin to tear up. But she stopped herself from crying. Telling herself she'd ruin her makeup.

When the coffee machine finally dinged to say her beverage was ready she picked it up and tipped it into her flask, then she picked up her keys and phone and left the flat she once shared with Max.

She decided to walk to work today. It wasn't far and anyway, she needed to clear her head.

As she strolled into the ED car park she was still forty minutes early. Then she noticed him. Casually walking and looking at something on his phone. She quickened her pace to catch up with him.

"Max Walker, early?" She joked. Not that she felt much like joking.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." He replied, slipping his phone into his pocket and then they locked eyes.

Zoe felt a little spark but then the awkwardness extinguished it and they hurried in their separate directions.

She sighed as she sat down at her desk and glanced at the picture of her and Max at the consultants ball.

She felt stupid. Why was she behaving this way over a man, she'd done it before and promised herself never to do it again. But she always seemed to break her promises.

She decided to go and treat her patients, hopefully it would take her mind off things.

After a busy morning she returned to her office to eat her lunch. Usually she would have done this in the staff room but today she couldn't face the thought of it. She sat down at her desk and noticed an envelope, she recognised his untidy scrawl immediately. She took a deep breath in, dreading what the envelope would hold.

She opened it to find divorce papers.

Her last bit of hope dissipated, he'd asked for a divorce before but had never gone through with it. She needed to talk to him.

Zoe ventured upstairs to Max's cupboard, crossing her fingers that he'd be there. She nervously pulled down the handle and pushed open the door.

"Max, we need to talk." She said. There he was sitting in his chair, just staring at the ceiling. He brought his eyes into her gaze.

"We already have talked. I told you. It's over." He replied abruptly.

"But... But..." She struggled, she felt tears welling in her eyes but she didn't hold them back like she'd done a thousand times before, she let them fall.

"The other night was a mistake. I've made my decision." He told her, before jumping to his feet and marching out of the room.

She stood motionless, she'd never felt so upset. But she had work to do.

She dried her eyes and wandered back downstairs to get on with her job.

She felt awful, but she knew she'd brought it upon herself. She was the one who's cheated. Not him. It was her fault and she just had to deal with the consequences.

"Zoe." No, it couldn't be him. Not now. She turned around to look at their ex lover.

"Nick." She probably looked a right state. Streaky make up, red eyes and a few damp patches where her tears had dropped onto her dress.

"Zoe, seeing you made me realise how much I love you. I'm sorry, I was a bit of a prick in the past." He seemed almost nervous. Not like him at all. Nick was never scared, he was always so strong.

Then he knelt down on one knee.

A few years ago Zoe would have given anything for this, but know, thoughts of Max ran though her mind. But he didn't want her anymore. Beggars can't be choosers.

"Zoe." Came another voice, she recognised it at once. The love of her life. The only man she'd do anything for. The only one she'd told the truth.

"Max?" She questioned nervously, he stood there tears in his eyes. Maybe he did still love her.

She looked at the man on the floor, he obviously cared about her. She used to love him but not like she loved Max.

And there he stood. So perfect in his flaws.

"Nick, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else." He looked sad, as if he'd been planning this for weeks but suddenly the whole thing had fallen apart. "If he'll have me." She added, glancing over to the gorgeous porter.

"Oh Zoe, of course I'll have you." He replied and her heart swelled. And in that moment she only had eyes for him. "I forgive you, I know you made a silly mistake and that you're sorry. I love you so much." Then he drew her into a passionate kiss and for that short moment nothing else seemed to matter in the world.


End file.
